Uno y Uno es Igual a Tres
by Chica Lunatica
Summary: Cuando las cosas en una pareja no van bien, siempre se corre el riesgo de que otra persona decida integrarse, volviendo la relacion de tres. Historia basada en infidelidades.


_Saludos desde lejos =D  
Soy Chica Lunatica y bla bla bla_

_Otro One-Shot que podría convertirse en un Two-shot, bueno, en verdad era un songfic, que e encontrado en mi bandeja de entrada pero como ff no acepta liricas el fic muto xD  
Sigo preguntándome porque no publicaba estas historias…o.o_

_Espero que les guste_

_Besos,_

_Chica Lunatica_

_PD: La canción es Uno y Uno es igual a Tres de Jeremias_

Disclaimer: Personajes de y demás cosas de la Señora Rowling, que Dios la continúe bendiciendo.

* * *

Uno y Uno es igual a Tres:

Hermione era una mujer de unos veinte y tantos años. El repicar de sus tacones hacia eco en el estrecho pasillo por el que caminaba y su semblante se encontraba sereno, escondiendo debajo, el dolor y la ira. Trataba de no perder los estribos reprimiendo las ganas de desmoronarse en aquel momento.

Por su mente se repetía una y otra vez lo que su madre le había dicho:

"_Todos los hombres, cuando llegan a cierta edad, buscan a una amante, hija mía. Es la estúpida manera de levantar su autoestima, de sentirse hombres…Descuida, se le pasara, déjalo tranquilo, él solo volverá y se dará cuenta de su error. Solo trata de no meter a las amigas en esto…siempre dañan todo"_

Y tenia a Dios como testigo de que había seguido el consejo de su madre de cabo a rabo.

Había permanecido callada como buena esposa y ama de casa que se había convertido, se mantuvo en silencio, sin mencionarle nada a Ginny, su mejor amiga, y pasó como boba en frente de la secretaria de su esposo…pero que mas daba, ella solo quería mantener el matrimonio por los niños…ellos no debían de sufrir a consecuencia de los errores de ambos…Pero ya no toleraba más, no habían sido ni una ni dos mujeres, podía apostar que iban más de cinco.

Sintiendo el roce de la tela contra su piel, recordó el porque vestía de aquella manera tan provocativa, le estrujaría en la cara a su esposo lo que se perdería.

En las profundidades de su closet, había encontrado la falda negra que no utilizaba por su corto corte. Al probársela, le quedaba algo ajustada, lamentablemente había aumentado unos kilitos en los embarazos que no lograba perder. Sin embargo, luego de colocársela de la manera correcta, se amoldó a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, al parecer necesitaba esas libritas para terminar de llenarla.

Seguidamente, busco la blusa más escotada que escondía en uno de sus cajones. Probándosela rápidamente, sonrió al observar que no se le veía mal. Podía aprecia el hueco entre sus crecidos senos que se hacia visible por la abertura de la prenda y sintió un poco de vergüenza por dicho atrevimiento, pero recordando el porque sorprendería a su esposo, decidió dejársela. Después, se dispuso a arreglar a ese indomable nido de pájaros que ella llamaba cabello, trasformándolo en los suaves rizos que alguna vez lucio en el cuarto año de Hogwarts…en aquel entonces, las cosas eran un poco más fáciles.

-Buenos días – saludo al pasar por la entrada que daba al conjunto de puertas. La oficina de su esposo, era la ultima puerta color noche que se encontraba en aquel pasillo, miro algo sorprendida la discreta arquitectura que había adquirido el ministerio.

-Señora Weasly, su esposo se encuentra…ocupado- respondió una mujer escondida por el descanso gris que ocupaba la entrada a las oficinas y el cual era su escritorio-, pidió no ser molestado- replicó la secretaria levantándose se su asiento con intenciones de detenerla.

Era pequeña y algo, redonda. Sus ojos azules se escondían detrás de unas gafas color violeta que combinaban con su vestuario.

- Descuida Celeste- dijo Hermione sonriendo, se acerco un poco a ella y sonrió -…no te meterás en problemas- termino susurrándole. La señora alzó una ceja, mientras su inexpresivo rostro cambiaba a uno que denotaba obvia estupefacción al verla pasar por su lado. Hermione aclaro su garganta tragándose las ganas de gritar. Su taconeo volvió a ensordecerle y relajó su semblante.

Al llegar a la puerta, respiro profundo y se preparo para lo que iba a encontrar detrás de aquella entrada. Giro el manubrio lentamente y dejo que la puerta tomara su curso, dándole paso a le escena que imagino que encontraría:

Su esposo acariciaba lentamente la espalda de aquella zorra, mientras ella hundía sus dedos en el pelo del pelirrojo guiándolo a su pecho y gemía gustosa, él desato el sostén con maestría y prosiguió a lamer el pezón de uno de los senos de la chica.

Hermione podía observar como la falda de aquella ramera se encajaba en su cintura y las manos de aquel hombre que alguna vez la tocó, agarraba su trasero con fuerza. Hermione la volvió a escucharla gemir y la ira se aglomero en su pecho.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujo en el rostro de la castaña al saber que sus sospechas eran ciertas, y empezó a aplaudir. En verdad, era lo único que se le ocurría en ese momento, a pesar de que las ganas de tomar el pelo de aquella rubia y lanzarla a la pared más cercana, para luego apuntarle con la varita a su esposo y lanzarle un _cruciatus _para verlo retorcerse sobre si, eran muy tentadoras. De repente, los dos cuerpos dejaron de moverse y los ojos azules del infiel se asomaron por el hombro desnudo de su acompañante.

-¡Ron querido! ¡Ahí estas!- ironizó Hermione, la sonrisa que antes tenia en su cara desapareció. Su labio tembló en señal de enojo y tenso su mandíbula al verlo ponerse rápidamente de pie, con la camisa a medio abrir, el broche del pantalón suelto y la corbata floja.

-Hermione…-balbuceo Ron, mientras trataba de arreglar su camisa y desataba su cortaba para volverla a poner en su lugar. –Hermione, puedo explicarlo…

-Te falto el broche del pantalón amor- lo interrumpió. Una sonrisa falsa se formo en sus labios y ella se recostó del marco de la puerta, y miro a la mujer. Esta tenía puesta la blusa color salmón sin abotonar y su falda se negaba a bajar de su cintura.

-Rayos - la escucho murmurar.

-Hermione, lo puedo explicar…

-Crees que puedas darme una mejor explicación que la que yo puedo obtener- lo volvió a interrumpir enojada. Un nudo se formo en su garganta y sentía sus manos temblar. Le pedía a los nervios que se controlaran y la dejaran salir con la cara en alto de aquel lugar.-Una imagen vale mas que mil palabras Ronald.

El hombre la miro desconsolado y metió las manos en su aquel momento la chica había logrado bajar su falda y sujetaba sus zapatos junto con unos archivos en su pecho.

-Permiso- Le murmuro a Hermione y se escabullo entre los dos.

-Ella no es nada…-murmuro Ron bajando su rostro.

-¿Penélope no fue nada también, Ron?- El chico la miro sorprendido - Lo mismo con Laura y Beatriz y umm- lo miro dubitativa mientras se llevaba un dedo a los labios a manera de pensamiento - ya lo recuerdo…Joyce – respondió con dolor y arrogancia. -Me das asco - dijo entre dientes con algo de pena.

-Hermione, lo lamento- respondió el pelirrojo, Hermione clavo su mirada en la suya y una lágrima traicionera se escapo de sus ojos.

-Te detesto- murmuro, se giro en sus talones para largarse de aquel lugar, pero una mano que sujeto su brazo la detuvo.

-No puedes…- Pero las palabras del pelirrojo se pedieron en el aire, al sentir su cara ser abofeteada haciéndolo ladear el rostro.

-No vuelvas a tocarme Ronald Weasly- profirió Hermione lentamente.- Ya estoy _harta_ de hacerme la ciega.- exclamó. Su respiración estaba agitada y respiro profundo en un intento de controlarla. - Adiós - concluyó. Volvió a girarse y camino rápidamente por el pasillo, sujetando los pequeños trozos de su roto corazón.

Paso rápidamente por el escritorio de la secretaria, mientras mantenía el rostro en alto como había prometido salir de ese lugar y aguantaba las lagrimas que presionaban su pecho.

-Hasta luego señora Weasly- escucho decir a la secretaria a sus espaldas y ella levanto la mano a modo de despedida. Entro por el elevador y se giró. Las metálicas puertas se cerraron frente a sus ojos y nadie fue testigo de las lágrimas que empezaron a correr por sus mejillas.

Draco presiono el pedal del gas y sintió como la velocidad aumentaba la adrenalina que corría rápidamente por sus venas. Llevaba una pequeña caja en su bolsillo, era un fino regalo para su esposa. Sabia que tenia que estar molesta por sus repetidas ausencias. Pero en el ministerio de magia lo cargaban cada vez más de trabajo. Una sonrisa amarga se dibujo en su rostro al recordar como lo habían obligado a tener al menos algo muggle en su domicilio a consecuencia de su participación en el grupo de los mortìos. Un extraño dispositivo vibro en su bolsillo, "Telfenolo" lo llamaban; con aquel aparato recibía "llanadas" que lo comunicaban con alguien que se encontraba al otro lado. Tomo la llamada rápidamente.

-¿Si?

-Te aconsejo que no vallas ahora a tu casa Draco- la voz se escuchaba ronca y seductora.

-Pansy

-La misma de siempre- respondió la chica del otro lado.

-¿A que te refieres?

-No se porque te llame si se que no me vas a hacer caso-

-¿Qué ocurre?- La voz quedo muda del otro lado del auricular y escucho un suspiro a través del dispositivo.

-Llega rápido y compruébalo por ti mismo- Un tono sonó, indicándole que se había acabado la comunicación. Draco miro el aparato y algo molesto lo volvió a guardar en el bolsillo de su camisa. Presiono un poco mas el pedal del gas, aquella cosa de cuatro ruedas era uno de los inventos muggles que él mas disfrutaba, eran casi tan rápidos como una escoba.

Haciendo caso omiso a la primera advertencia de Pansy. Draco detuvo el carro en la entrada de la mansión y camino hacia las puertas rápidamente. El día estaba gris con amenaza de tormenta y una fuerte brisa despeinaba los árboles. Empujo las puertas y se detuvo al toparse con el usual silencio de aquella casa.

Subió los peldaños de dos en dos y camino rápidamente por el pasillo hasta dar con la puerta del cuarto que compartía con su esposa.

- Amo Draco- dio un respigo al escuchar la chillona voz del elfo a sus espaldas.

- Apártate de mi vista maldito elfo- siseo con voz profunda y contrariada. Volvió a girarse y tomo el pomo de la puerta. Su cuerpo se detuvo al escuchar un gemido que provenía de la habitación, y se pregunto si en verdad quería saber lo que ocurría.

-Amo…-respondió la voz chillona del elfo e ignorando cualquier tipo de aviso, abrió la puerta de par en par. La imagen se congelo en su mente en aquel instante y sabia que volvería para torturarlo..

Su esposa se encontraba cabalgando a aquel hombre de tez oscura y su espalda se encontraba arqueada mientras sus manos se clavaban sobre el pecho de aquel individuo, una de las oscuras manos apretaba la pierna de su esposa con fuerza clavando sus dedos en ellos. Ella se inclino para fundir sus labios en un beso lleno de una lujuria y una pasión que le provoco nauseas.

-Zabinni - siseo el rubio clavando sus ojos grises en los negros del hombre que alguna vez llamo amigo. Su semblante poco a poco obtenía un color escarlata dejando atrás el pálido y sus manos se habían formado en apretados puños que dejaban sus nudillos en blanco.

Al notar su presencia, la mujer de pelo oscuro rápidamente se desmonto del hombre y tomó las sabanas de su cama para tapar su desnudes.

-Draco- susurro nerviosa. El dirigió su mirada a ella mientras su rostro se transformaba de uno iracundo a otro que denotaba el asco que le daba verla de aquella manera. La mujer salto fuera de la cama y se detuvo al pie de esta para mirarlo. El silencio era incomodo.

Zabinni resopló dándole la espalda mientras se acomodaba los pantalones, la mujer lo miro y le dirigió una mirada asesina. Volvió a mirar a su esposo, el semblante del rubio se relajo suavemente y enarco una ceja.

- Astoria-

- Draco- murmuro la mujer, su sangre se helo al verlo sonreír de lado. -Puedo explicarlo…-murmuro ella sujetando las sabanas y acomodando un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja.

- Si Draco, ella tiene una explicación - replico Zabinni a las espaldas de la mujer. Draco saco su varita y le apunto. Su sonrisa había abandonado su rostro y sus ojos se clavaban en los del moreno.

–Una palabras mas Zabinni y juro que te vuelo los sesos- Este levanto las manos doblegándose y se acomodo la camisa que tomo del suelo.

-Lo lamento- dijo Astoria. Sus ojos se encontraban vidriosos y un gota de sudor bajo por su pálido cuello. Draco observo el trayecto de esta y bajo la varita. – Draco, perdóname- susurro ella, y camino para acercarse a él, pero en vez de verse recibida de buena manera, Draco dio un paso hacia atrás mientras sus ojos se movían de Blaise a Astoria y de Astoria a Blaise.

-No te perdono- respondió, guardo la varita en su bolsillo y giro en sus talones perdiéndose por el pasillo.

-¡Draco!- exclamo Astoria mientras corría por el pasillo intentando detenerlo. – ¡No te vallas!- chillo enojada. Draco paso por al lado de un pequeño que era su viva imagen cuando pequeño y observaba la escena confundido.- ¡Draco!- grito Astoria.

Pero en ese momento las puertas de la mansión se cerraron detrás del hombre que ella alguna vez amo dejando los ojos fijos en la puerta cerrada.

-¿Papá volverá?- pregunto el pequeño contrariado sacándola de su trance. El niño debía de tener alrededor de siete años y sujetaba una sabana con fuerza en su mano. Astoria lo miro y se le acerco lentamente para abrazarlo con fuerza contra su pecho. –Si Scorpius, papa volverá- le respondió convencida.

-Hola tío Zabinni- dijo el chiquillo aun siendo sujetado por su madre. Ella lo soltó y clavo su mirada en aquel hombre que acaba de volver su vida un infierno.

-Hola campeón- respondió el hombre con voz ronca y una tierna risa se dibujo en sus labios.

Draco encendió el auto, y apretó el pedal haciendo el instrumento gruñir con fiereza. Salio disparado por la verja. Necesitaba abandonar aquel lugar lo mas rápido que podía. Su corazón aun latía con fuerza, y sus manos temblaban debido al extraño nerviosismo.

Tal vez había sido su culpa todo lo que había pasado.

Por su mente paso la imagen del niño en el pasillo, y frunció el ceño. No sabia a donde se dirigía, pero en algún lugar terminaría. Se llevo un dedo a su mejilla y se sorprendió al ver como su piel era mojada por la lagrima que había escapado de sus ojos.

* * *

_Taran!_

_No se si es el fin…tal vez lo sea…tal vez no…Ustedes dirán._

Espero que hallan disfrutado esto

_Y ya saben,_

_Un Fic con Post, es un Fic Feliz! =)_

_Hasta la Proxima. ;)_


End file.
